


Reunited

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Resurrection, Reunions, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg goes to ground after her near miss with Crowley, and finds she isn't the only one not as dead as she should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/48433856668/spn-fic-reunited).
> 
> Requested by Tumblr user 67-coquette.

Meg shivers as she approaches the altar, her feet bare against the cracked marble.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

She isn’t sure who she’s talking to, but this is the right place for it. St Mary’s Convent; the church on unhallowed ground. God’s house and Lucifer’s cage, left to grow wild and untended.

Meg is tired from walking. Her head itches from the dry scratch of bleach and matted blood, and her last allies left in this world watched her get taken away in a body bag. This is her final safehouse, forgotten by the world.

Everyone with a claim here died years ago.

She stops in the centre of the room, and smiles to herself. “I guess no-one’s left to take confession.”

"I wouldn’t be so sure about that."

Meg’s knife is in her hand in a second and she’s moving towards the source of the sound, but before she can connect the stranger has already moved.

They circle each other for a moment before Meg registers her face.

"Ruby?" She smirks. "And here I thought today was going to be a bad day…"

"You’re pleased to see me?" Ruby asks. "How sweet."

"Killing traitors is a hobby of mine." Meg moves again, but Ruby is too fast for her. She always was good at this.

"Except when you’re busy in bed with the Winchesters," Ruby spits back.

"You’d know all about that. Tell me, is Sammy as good as he tastes?"

Ruby laughs. “I knew enough to fake it.”

Meg pauses, and takes a step forwards. Ruby doesn’t move back.

"What?" she asks, walking slowly towards Meg. "You thought they just stumbled into the final seal? I died to get him here. You’re after the throne for yourself, so _don’t_ talk to _me_ about _loyalty.”_

They’re nose to nose now, and Meg raises an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Ruby smirks. “Have you ever known me to tell a lie?”

Their kiss is not gentle. It’s years of anger and pain and loss, and the bone deep hunger of being alone, the sole survivor of a broken cause.

By the time they break apart they’re both panting for air. Meg’s hand is buried in Ruby’s hair and Ruby’s knife is pressing a hard line against her waist. A little more pressure, and it will slice right through her.

Meg smiles.

"Good to have you back."


End file.
